five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Dojin Kaguya vs Keru Inuzuka
Keruberosu: |KI| -It was Keru’s favorite activity training in spars against another, He was offered a fight by a fellow academy student in which he knew. Not very well he only seen him around here and there. Dojin Kaguya was the name, Only thing he knew about their clan was they used the very bones from their body and weaponized it during combat. So Keru could not waste too much time or he could be easily overwhelemed. Upon entering the chunnin exams building their stood the man he met before on a night when he first met Suki the fairly powerful looking shinobi. Dojin stood across from him, Keru would walk up to him and flash his signature toothy smile before extending his hand in a way of peace offering between possible future comrades. Wiether or not he shook it after ten seconds he would take about 25 paces exactly in the other direction, He took a stance keeping his left fist close into his lower left abdomen area his other hand riseing upwards towards his face the right fist hook slightly to the right of is cheek bone. His eyes would turn from a normally happy and regularly widened stance to a slanted curve from the top corners, Keru would hold this stance and continue to walk slowly towards. As this motion was place into effect he began slowly chakra controlling some energy into his arm and fist area waiting for the precise moment to influx power into his strikes. Keru usually liked to gauge his opponenets power before going onto the full offensive. He took slow methodical steps and simply began to close the distance gap, Waiting for Dojin’s rebutle.- |KI| PLAGU3: Dojin had been waiting for his opponent, Keru Inuzuka to arrive at the Chuunin exam arena for a spar he had offered him not too long ago. He stood still within the arena motionless and silent for a few minutes before Keru arrived. He watched from behind the long white bangs of his hair as Keru made his way towards him and offered him a handshake along with a toothy grin. Dojin simply smirked at the toothy grin that Keru had shown and he reached his hand out and grasped Keru's hand and held it firmly before releasing it. He watched as Keru made his way about twenty-five paces in the opposite direction and took a stance. The moment Keru had stopped and began to take a stance, Dojin's eyes flashed vibrantly as he scanned his opponents body. Dojin took in the details of his outfit and the movements in the muscles and bones Keru had used to take this stance. With not so much as a smirk, Dojin cracked his neck to the left and then to the right, just before he thrust both of his arms out horizontally to the ground. Dojin had pushed his arms out with literally so much force that the joints in his arms popped out of place before falling back beside his body, completely limp. Once his arms fell back to his side, Dojin crouched his body down towards the ground, sliding his right foot back roughly two feet and his left foot forward only one foot. The spread between his legs was now roughly three feet about and his upper torso was hovering above the ground as his arms dangled at his side. Dojin let his arms flow against his body for exactly three seconds before he pushed off the ground with his right foot and shot himself in a dash towards Keru. Each step that Dojin took was approximately two paces, and in his mind, he was counting the paces until he reached about half way towards Keru. Once he was half way towards him, Dojin opened the palms of his hands as two, two foot long bones pushed through his skin. Normally, a human wouldn't be able to move his hands once his arms were dislocated, but coming from the Kaguya clan, Dojin was able to manipulate the enzymes within his body that produced the bones to maneuver the bones within his fingers, thus allowing him to open his hands. Once the bones had pushed through his skin and came to a sharp tip, Dojin launched himself upward at twenty paces and began to twist his body in mid-air, spinning himself in a counter-clockwise motion. Normally this would be a simple saw like motion because of how the arms were held, but since Dojin had dislocated them, the motions of his attack were wild and varied with each passing second. Dojin continued to push himself towards his opponent, aiming his attack towards Keru's chest. The entire time, each time his face was towards Keru, Dojin's eyes studied over his opponenet, searching for any changes in his stance, waiting for a counter attack. Keruberosu: |KI| -Keru would watch the wicked smile that painted his expression, only giving a smile in return Keru showed absolutely no fear even in the face of a possibly superior genetics he simply closed his eyes taking in all the sounds of the room. Taking a deep inhale so that his scent would now be in coated inside of his nostril pathways so incase he tried to pull any funny moves Keru would be able to keep an eye on any of his motions, Up keeping his unorthodox stance tight. He watched as Dojin intentionally broke his own limbs in a disgusting and grueling manner. Dojin had pushed his arms out with so much force that the joints in his arms popped out of place, completely limp. Keru had never seen anything like this, His eyes would stare upon him with extreme wonder his mouth was about to open and ask a question like his usual self would be he had to tone it down and remember that this was a battle. No time for small talk or learning, this was the big leagues. Of the academy anyways. Upon Dojin taking a few steps forward then taking a running formation his stance would stand strong showing absolutely no change the fact he began to run forth with makeshift blades made of his own bone structure it did not phase Keru in the slightest. Keru was lost on the whole anatomy part of how the Kaguya’s body actually worked. But it was fairly obvious there bone were much stronger than normal humans it seemed to have no affect on him even though he literally broke his own body parts and ripped through his skin. Keru eyed him intensely once he was almost within CQC range he lifted himself into the air coming downwards onto me; But Keru noticed a loophole in this maneuver during one of his many counter clockwise spins he was completely restricted to a single motion since he couldn’t literally break the rule of gravity. So once his spin got within about 4ft from hitting Keru now acted. He sidestepped over to his right most side, His right fist turned into two upwards fingers that oozed blue chakra he then spoke silently. “Clone Technique” Making an exact copy of himself to face the trajectory of the act. At this point there was no more time left the clone dropped downwards into a crab like notion both of his legs aiming to strike Dojin in the stomach if said strike landed it would cause noticeable damage but not much. The real Keru would simply stand in wait for his opponents rebuttal.- |KI| PLAGU3: Dojin let a small smirk creep over his lips as he watched Keru summon a clone and manipulated it to aim its attack towards one of the few vulnerable spots on a Kaguya's body, his stomach. Because Dojin was watching everytime he spun around and his body faced Keru, he was able to begin thinking about a way to dodge or counter this attack, but because he was in mid-air, the odds of him being about to dodge the attack were slim to none at his current skill level, but not impossible. There was one way to dodge the move entirely, which would call for Dojin to push bones from within his body and protrude into the ground and push his body out of the way, but doing that would cost him an incredible amount of chakra seeing as how he would have to increase the size and length of the bones, but that would also give Keru the time to move in towards him and attack him in close quarters. The other way would be for him to push the bones from his chest downward in hopes to stop the attack all together or to at least slow it down enough to decrease the damage he took. Dojin's mind began racing at an incredible pace as he weighed the cons and pros to each solution and he chose to go with the simplest move that would cost him little to know chakra, even if it would possible cause him to receive damage. The moment Keru's clone began to attack upwards towards his stomach, Dojin manipulated the enzymes in his body and pushed four bones from his ribcage down and over his stomach in a criss-cross formation. If Keru was faster than he was, his clone's foot would make contact with his stomach but the bones pushing out from his ribs should have made contact if not pierced through the clone's legs. Regardless of whether he stopped the attack completely or not, Dojin would take the hit to his stomach, but the damage received all depended on the speed of Keru's clone. Keruberosu: |KI|- Keru knew that he placed Dojin into a pretty crazy predicament and his mind being much more advanced as he knew in class Dojin defiantly got high marks on all of his assignments. But Keru was more known for his battle tenacity. Upon seeing his ribcage began to extend outwards in hopes of hitting the clone. Keru knew he could only keep eyes on one of the targets and if one was to disappear it would surely leave his mind in a complete daze, His clone would react to his offensive counter measure knowing he had not the speed to match Dojin instead of shifting upwards like originally planned once the ribcages came forth. He allowed his body to come down completely flat as he continued downwards onto the floor he reached into his right butt pocket placing a bomb tag onto his chest. Waiting for the ribcage to hit its mark. While said maneuver was being executed by his clone. Keru disappeared from sit via using Body Flicker technique he appeared on his left back side blind spot, with his left hand already pre-cocked. Keru would then using his Fighting style Russian Systema and a mixture of strong chakra influx into said fist. Keru would aim to slam said fist into the sternocleidomastoid muscle. Also known Keruberosu: As the clavicle. The large muscle tendon in the neck that held the head and the head together. So if said move was too hit, Which at this point since he was in his blindspot and he was already focused on attacking my clone. Keru shifted it slightly just so that it would clash against his esophagus if said move landed, Which is most likely would due to the circumstances. His breathing canal would be totally locked up and this battle would be considered over.- |KI| PLAGU3: His eyes widened slightly as he watched the clone place an explosive tag upon its chest just as from the corner of his eye, Dojin noticed Keru's body vanish. Dojin was known for his excellence and intellect in the classroom and his ability to analyze and react with no wasted movements but from this short fight, Dojin knew that Keru had much more combat ability than he had currently. He had now lost sight of the original Keru's body, so in order to somewhat save him from a fatal blow, Dojin began to losen the muscles throughout his body instead of tensing them up. Dojin did this because he knew that if he had tensed his muscles and was attacked, the damage would be greater than what would occur if his muscles were loose. The second Dojin let his muscles relax, he felt a chakra infused punch hit him in the side of his esophagus. Dojin let his body flow with the movement and took the hit, the damage slightly reduced, and went flying through the air and crashing against the ground. Dust formed around the area where he landed and the bones that were protruding from his body receeded back into his body as his body twitched slightly. Dojin's body was limp and he could feel that he had a small fracture in the right side of his neck. A small smirk crept over his lips as he slowly glanced over towards Keru, his body now unable to move. "I concede my loss."